La consulta privada del doctor Chiba
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena Tsukino sufre problemas de salud, por lo que deberá ir a la consulta del más apuesto medico de la comunidad, lo que no sabe es que una simple cita medica puede resultar en la más excitante reunión con el profesional Darien Chiba.


**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece, este fic es sin animo de lucro.**

La consulta privada del Doctor Chiba.

Serena Tsukino trato de evitar estornudar frente a su madre, ambas estaban tomando el té, con lo preocupada que era ella la mandaría al doctor sin dejarle decir nada, pero ninguno de sus intentos valió la pena, estornudo fuertemente, dejando ver que no se trataba de un simple resfriado.

- ¿Cariño estas bien? Tu garganta sonó pésimo.- Le dijo su madre mientras se le acercaba.

- Hay mamá. . .- Se rindió por completo, iba a decirle la verdad.- Me duele mucho la garganta, anoche tuve fiebre y. . .

- ¿Serena porque no me lo dijiste? Hay que llevarte con el doctor Chiba, llamare a su consulta. . .

- Mamá.- Intento detenerla pero Ikuko salió rauda de la sala de estar al teléfono.

No se trataba de que no le gustara los doctores o lo hospitales, sino todo lo contrario, estaba encantada con el nuevo doctor de la comunidad, que había llegado hace pocos meses, Darien Chiba se había llevado todos sus suspiros, pero para él solo era una paciente más, su madre le había tomado afecto por la forma cariñosa en que atendía a todos sus paciente, ganándose a si la confianza de todos en la comunidad.

- . . . Si para esta tarde por favor. . .- Oía la voz de su madre desde el sofá donde estaba sentada.- Si con el doctor Chiba si es posible. . . ¿Hay una cita para esta tarde? Perfecto, si la tomare. . . A nombre de Serena Tsukino por favor.

Estaba condenada a ver a ese hombre, estaba enamorada de él, pero era obvio que no era correspondida, según los rumores de los vecinos de la comunidad el doctor Chiba mantenía una relación con su secretaria, ella nunca los había visto en alguna situación comprometedora pero ciertamente ambos parecían contentos con la presencia del otro a su lado.

- Hija tienes cita esta tarde con el doctor Chiba a la cinco.

- Gracias mamá.- Murmuro tomando su taza de té y evitando que su madre viera lo triste que estaba, iba a ver al hombre que quería estar cerca de otra mujer.- ¿Iras conmigo?

- No puedo querida.- Su madre la miro sonriente como siempre.- Le prometí a la señora Takaishi ayudarle para la cena de esta noche, recibirá a todos sus hijos junto s sus esposas, a lo menos serán diez personas o más. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había dicho hace unos días?

- Si mamá.

- Además ya tienes diecisiete años, puedes ir a una consulta médica sin la ayuda de mamá.- Bromeo la mujer mayor.

**Mientras tanto en la consulta médica.**

- Va a tomar todos sus medicamente a la hora precisa señor Tanaka.- Le estaba indicando Darien Chiba a un anciano.- Recuerde que no debe faltar a su tratamiento.

- Lo sé chico, mi esposa se preocupa por todo eso.- El anciano tomo la receta.- Eres un buen medico chico, es una suerte que hayas decidido venir a trabajar a esta comunidad.

- Bueno el anciano doctor Kimura ya se estaba retirando y me ofreció su consulta, yo estaba iniciando mi carrera y agradecí mucho esta oportunidad, no muchos aceptan a recién graduados de la universidad.

- Pero ya llevas un año y medio aquí y eres toda una celebridad.

- Por favor señor Tanaka me alaga.

- Por cierto mi esposa me dio un recado para usted, el próximo mes habrá un festival en la comunidad, dice que espera su presencia.

- Dígale por favor a la señora Tanaka que iré encantado.

Al despedir al anciano Darien volvió a su asiento y miro la hora, su última cita de la mañana, ahora se iría a almorzar para volver después de las tres, llamo a su secretaria para que le llevase la lista de los pacientes de la tarde.

- Aquí tiene señor.- La joven Aki le entrego la lista no sin antes sonriere abiertamente.- Tiene usted ocho paciente para la tarde siendo la señorita Tsukino la ultima.

- ¿La joven Serena?

- Así es doctor.

- Bien, mi iré a comer, por favor usted haga lo mismo, nos veremos más tarde.

Darien tomo su maletín y salió de la consulta, estaba algo preocupado por tener que atender a Serena Tsukino, aquella joven llevaba invadiendo sus sueños más eróticos desde hace algunos meses, y sabía que eso no era correcto, desde que la había conocido hace ya más de un año le había parecido una joven atractiva, rubia de ojos color celeste y dueña de una hermosa sonrisa, naturalmente había evitado pensar en ella, pero cada vez que la veía quería acercarse a ella, pero se obligaba a reprimir ese deseo incontrolable de tenerla en sus brazos besarla hasta que ella le rogase que la llevara a su cama para poseerla por completo.

Iba a tener que armarse de valor para enfrentarla en la tarde, después de todo ella sería una paciente que acudía a él en busca de una solución médica, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, odiaría verla enferma, de cualquier caso tendría que tener hielo en las venas y en otra parte de su cuerpo para no ceder antes el deseo que lo consumía por Serena.

**En la casa Tsukino.**

Escogió cuidadosamente lo que iba a llevar puesto, dado que se trataba de un resfriado seguramente el doctor tendría que examinar su respiración, por lo que tendría que quitarse el top frente él para quedar en solo vestida con su sujetador, escogió el más recatado, por mucho que quisiera exhibirse frente a él como un mujer que podía ser deseada no estaba dispuesta a humillarse frene a un hombre que solo la veía como una paciente más.

Se puso unos jeans, los que le parecieron más ajustados que se costumbre, pero no los cambio puesto que ya estaba algo retrasada, tomo su pequeño bolso a juego con el top, se calzo una hermosas ballerinas y salió de su cuarto, fue hasta la cocina para despedirse de su madre.

- Mamá ya me voy.- Al entrar a la cocina vio a la señora Takaishi ahí.- Muy buenas tardes señora Takaishi.

- Hola Serena querida estas tan hermosa como siempre.- La anciana le sonrió.- Espero que no te moleste que venga a secuestrar a tu madre por esta noche.

- Oh no por supuesto que no señora, sé que tendrá muchos invitados y necesitara todo la ayuda posible.

- ¿Serena después de la consulta te vienes directo a casa verdad?- Le pregunto su madre.

- Iré a comprar algunas cosas personales pero volveré lo ante posible.

- Esta bien, pero no te demores no me gusta que andes sola por la calle.

- Si mamá.- La joven miro a la anciana.- Adiós señora Takaishi.

Como la consulta quedaba a tres cuadras de la casa se fue caminando, faltaban casi quince minutos para las cinco y no quería estar más tiempo del necesario en aquella consulta con el guapo doctor, al llegar una madre iba saliendo con su pequeño de a lo menos unos diez años, al ir a la recepción noto que Aki no estaba, y no había nadie más, seguramente ella era la ultima paciente.

- Muchas gracias doctor Chiba, es muy amable por darme esto.- Escucho de la voz de Aki acercarse, la mujer traía un obsequio, ella sonreía de buena gana, al verla dejo de hacerlo.- Oh hola señorita Tsukino, el doctor la atenderá dentro de poco por favor tome asiento.

- Gracias Aki.

La envidiaba, ella tenía el cariño del doctor, seguramente él le había dado el obsequio, lo cual no hacía más que confirmar la relación que había entre ambos, busco en su bolso un pañuelo, sentía ganas de llorar pero afortunadamente Aki no la estaba mirando así que no se percató de que ella tuvo que secar sus ojos.

- Señorita Tsukino.- La voz del doctor la altero.- Pase por favor.

**Unos minutos antes en la consulta.**

Darien despidió a la señora Osaka y su hijo y mando a llamar a su secretaria, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco, Serena pronto estaría ahí con él, pero antes de eso tenía algo más que hacer.

- Mando a llamarme doctor.- Aki entro en la consulta.

- Pasa Aki.- Darien saco del cajón más grande de su escritorio un paquete.- Es para ti Aki por tu cumpleaños número veinticuatro.

- Se acordó de mi cumpleaños doctor.- La joven recibió el obsequio encantada.

- Por supuesto que sí, has sido una gran ayudante para mí, era la menos que podía hacer.

- Para mí es un placer trabajar con usted doctor.

- ¿Y dime que harás para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- Mis padres y yo iremos a cenar a un restaurante en la ciudad.- La joven lo miro a los ojos mientras sostenía su obsequio.- Si usted lo desea puede venir con nosotros, a mis padres les encantara cenar con usted.

- Agradezco tu oferta Aki, pero quede con un amigo de la universidad.-Le mintió, sabía de los rumores que circulaban sobre que ellos tenían una relación y no tenía la intención de incrementar aquellos rumores.- Sabes ya solo queda un paciente, porque no te vas después de hacerla pasar, estoy seguro de que querrás lucir espectacular para la cena y hoy ya has trabajado bastante.

- ¿De verdad doctor?

- Claro que si, además no creo que el siguiente paciente tenga nada grave, si es así le diré que te llame mañana para concertar otra cita, anda puedes irte, ve y diviértete con tus padres.

- Muchas gracias doctor Chiba, es muy amable por darme esto.- La joven salió de su oficina.

Darien miro la hora, en pocos minutos más iba a tener a Serena frente suyo, la ayudaría con su problema de salud y a dejaría irse a casa, el teléfono sonó, era el timbre que utilizaba Aki para indicarle que el siguiente paciente ya estaba ahí para ser atendido.

"Contrólate", se ordenó a sí mismo, Serena estaba ahí porque algo le sucedía no porque fuese a verlo a él, tenía que meterse eso en la cabeza de una buena vez o perdería los estribos en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella y la besaría.

- Es solo una paciente.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Solo una paciente y nada más Darien Chiba, ahora se hombre y llámala.

Lo hizo desde la puerta de su oficina, no tuvo valor para salir a la recepción y verla, iba a esperar a que ella llegase hasta él, al menos podía darse ese pequeño gusto.

**Mientras tanto Serena.**

La joven se levantó le sonrió a la recepcionista y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que daba a la consulta privada del doctor, tras dar unos suaves golpes en la puerta entro, Darien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, respiro hondo antes de entrar y fingir una amable sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes doctor.- Saludo.

- Hola Serena, pasa y toma asiento.- Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.- Dime que tienes.

- Bueno hace unos días me ha comenzado a doler la garganta y las últimas dos noches he tenido fiebre.

- Aja. . . ¿Algo más Serena?- Darien estaba haciendo las anotaciones correspondiente.

- Estornudo mucho doctor.

- Bien, creo que es un resfriado, pero de todos modos te voy a examinar los pulmones para saber cómo estas respirando, ve a la camilla y quítate el. . .- Por un momento Darien le pareció confundido.- El top por favor.

- Si.- La joven se sentó la camilla, se quitó el top y lo dejo a su lado, comenzó a respirar nerviosa al ver que Darien se le estaba acercando con el estetoscopio.

- Bien, te voy a pedir que respires lo más hondamente posible que puedas Serena.- Darien le puso el aparato medico en el lado derecho de su espalda y luego en el izquierdo.- Bien, ahora lo veré de frente.

Se pudo nerviosa al tenerlo frente suyo y ella de esa forma, intento seguir sus instrucciones de respirar al ritmo que él le pedía pero no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Que sucede no te sientes bien?- El medico la miraba preocupado.- Puedes decirme Serena, confía en mi soy médico.

- Usted. . . Me pone nerviosa doctor.- Le dijo tímidamente y sonrojada por completo.- Yo nunca me enfermo y hace años que un médico no me veía de esta forma.

- Comprendo, pero tengo que terminar de examinarte Serena, de lo contrario puedo darte un diagnóstico erróneo y nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Si lo sé, por favor continúe, prometo seguir sus instrucciones.

Finalmente tuvo el valor de hacerle caso a la voz del doctor antes que a su propia vergüenza, después de todo él la miraba como a una paciente más, por mucho que ella quisiese lo contrario, deseaba tanto poder alargar sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero sería una locura y Darien pensaría que en vez de estar resfriada estaba loca, respiro como él le indico y espero a que emitiera algún comentario, pero de la boca de Darien nada salir.

- ¿Doctor?

- Eres preciosa Serena. . . Muy hermosa.- Darien parecía en transe hipnótico, era como si no la estuviese viendo realmente aunque tenía los ojos puestos en ella o mejor dicho en sus senos.- No sabes cuánto deseo tocarte de verdad.

- Doctor. . .

- Lo siento.- Darien pareció volver a la normalidad, pues se apartó de ella rápidamente para buscar refugio detrás de su escritorio.- Lo siento, no debí decirte eso, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. . . Bien lo que tienes Serena es un resfriado de temporada yo. . . Yo voy a recetarte unos medicamentos para el dolor de garganta y otros por si tienes fiebre, los siguientes tres días deberás tomarlos, de no haber mejora tendrás que. . . Que volver a verme.

- No creo que usted quiera que yo vuelva.- Le dijo tristemente, dándole la espalda para poner ponerte el top y evitar que la viera llorando.- No debí venir, lo sabía.

- Pero tu salud Serena. . .

- Prefiero estar enferma a tener que tenerlo tan cerca y olvidar que me gusta doctor.- Hablo sin pensar y de inmediato se sintió mal.- Lo siento, no quise. . .

- Serena.- Sintió los brazos de él rodarle la cintura.- ¿De verdad yo te gusto?

- Por favor deje que toma le receta y me vaya. . .- Le rogo sin querer darse vuelta para enfrentarlo a los ojos.- Usted ya tiene novia y no quiero pensar lo que diría Aki si ahora entrara y nos viera así.

- Serena, Aki no es mi novia.- Le dijo cerca de su oído.- Sé lo que han dicho sobre mí y he dejado que hablen como forma de ocultarlo que siento por ti.

- ¿Lo que siente. . .- Se volvió lentamente incapaz de creerle.-. . . Por mí?

- Vete Serena. . . Vete por favor.- Le dijo él cruelmente.

- Si doctor.- Tomo u bolso, estaba casi a pocos sentimientos de la puerta cuando algo la detuvo de los hombros, era Darien.- Deje que me vaya por favor.

- Lo siento, no quise sonar así de cruel pero si te tengo cerca por más tiempo yo. . .- De nuevo Darien perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.- Lo siento Serena pero tengo que hacer esto.

La joven solo comprendió a lo que el doctor se refería cuando quedo apoyada en la puerta de la oficina y el cuerpo de Darien, que la besaba como si el mundo estuviese a segundos de terminar, ella le coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo insto a seguir besándola, sintió la lengua del médico vagar dentro de su boca, las manos de él rodear su cintura para estrecharla aún más, cuando separaron sus labios se sonrieron uno al otro con complicidad absoluta, Darien le acaricio la mejilla antes de morder su labio inferior, no protesto pues le encanto, ella hizo lo mismo y su gesto fue tomado del mismo modo.

- Serena. . .

- Doctor Chiba. . .- Hablaron al unísono.

- Dime Darien preciosa.- Le acaricio de nuevo la mejilla.

- ¿De verdad no eres novio de Aki?- Fue directo al grano, la recepcionista le caía bien y no iba a jugarle sucio por mucho que ella quisiera a Darien.- Todo el mundo dice que están saliendo juntos y ella nunca ha negado nada.

- Te juro que no estoy saliendo con ella, no es mi novia, ni me interesa como mujer, solo quiero estar contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si. . . Solo dejame demostrártelo.- La tomo en brazos y la sentó en la camilla.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad, estaba como frenético por ella, hambriento de tenerla cerca, abrió la bata del hombre queriendo deshacerse de todo lo que estorbaba, pero choco con una camisa color crema.

- Puedes sacármela Serena.- La insto Darien.- Y yo sacare ese top que te cubre.

Se sintió avergonzada otra vez de estar solo en sujetador en frente de Darien pero se relajó al ver que él parecía disfrutar de la vista, cuando sintió el sonido del broche de su ropa íntima no le tomo la menor importancia, muchos meno quedar expuesta de esa forma frente a él.

- Ahora poder hacer lo que deseaba hace unos instantes.

Darien llevo su boca a uno de los senos mientras que el otro era acariciado por una mano, ella le puso sus manos sobre el cabello y gimió, sentir la lengua de aquel hombre jugar con su seno era maravilloso, ni en sus más loco sueños había esperado que eso sucediera.

- Darien. . .- Volvió a gemir.- Darien sigue por favor, me gusta mucho.

- Pero hay algo más que te va a gustar preciosa.

Sintió las manos de Darien en el botón de su jeans, entendiendo lo que él quería hacer coopero como una buena paciente, cuando se quedó solo vestida con la tanga se sonrojo, pero lo cálidos y amorosos besos de su doctor preferido la hicieron olvidar la vergüenza, por lo que cuando finalmente la tanga fue a dar al suelo con el resto de su ropa se sintió orgullosa de su denudes.

- Serena.- Darien la coloco otra vez sentada en la camilla, esta vez separo sus piernas y se arrodillo frente suyo.

- Darien. . .- Lo miro.- Hazlo por favor.

- Si preciosa.

Tuvo que aferrarse a la camilla, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y era la primera vez que estaba así con un hombre, Serena gimió llena de placer, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo cada vez más, y aumento aún más cuando sintió la boca de Darien en su secreta femineidad.

- ¿Qué haces? No puedes. . .

- Puedo y quiero.- Le dijo el hombre.- Además tú también lo quieres.

- Si pero. . . Alguien puede oírnos.

- Nadie va a oírnos, esta oficina es aislada además estamos solos aquí, solo piensa en mí.

- Lo hago.- Le dijo nerviosa de todos modos.

- Dime algo. . . ¿Serena algún hombre te ha tocado?

- No, yo nunca he hecho esto.

- ¿Eres virgen?

Serena asintió riendo torpemente, Darien dejo de verla para volver a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, ella enredo sus dedos en la oscura cabellera del médico y se relajó por fin. ¿Qué importaba si alguien los veía? Estaba con el hombre que quería, él la correspondía, los demás no importaban.

- ¿Te gusta mi amor?

- Si Darien, me gusta mucho.

- ¿Y quieres seguir?

Por un segundo no comprendió aquello, pero al ver que Darien aflojaba su pantalón lo comprendió, después de todo él también tenía derecho a buscar placer, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo que si en un débil susurro.

- Prometo no hacerte daño.- Le dijo él mientras la besa.

- Por favor Darien hazme tuya.

- Si mi amor.

Darien la tomo con sumo cuidado, lo cual ella agradeció, había escuchado muchas veces en la preparatoria chicas que hablaban de lo mucho que sufrían en u primera vez, pero en su caso y a pesar de que si sentía algo de dolor solo era algo menor.

- ¿Estas bien?.

- Si, por favor sigue, hazlo.

Darien comenzó a embestirla, la besaba como si estuviese hambriento de ella, le tomaba los senos con sus manos y le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído mientras ella gemía sin control, lo abrazo con fuerza cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax, él hizo lo mismo aparentemente estaba en su misma situación.

- Serena no puedo más voy a correrme. . .

- Yo también. . .

Llegaron juntos a la cima del placer, Darien la recostó en la camilla y se puso a su lado, cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la su bata, se quedaron varios minutos uno en brazos del otro hasta que Serena se relajó tanto que comenzó a reír.

- ¿Estas bien? Darien se apoyó sobre su codo para verla mejor.

- Si, es solo que no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto.- Le dijo ella sonrojada.- Y en tu consulta.

- Pues a mí me gusto y mucho, fuiste muy dulce al entregarme tu virginidad hermosa Serena.

- Quería que fuera contigo.- La joven se acurro entre los brazos del médico, solo en ese momento noto la hora.- ¡Oh rayos!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Son más de las seis, hemos estado casi una hora aquí, Aki debe estar muy extrañada.

- Aki se fue hace mucho tiempo.- Darien se levantó de la camilla.- Hoy era su cumpleaños así que cuando le di su obsequio le dije que se podía ir.

- ¿Su cumpleaños?- Eso explicaba todo.- Y yo que pensé que le habías dado ese regalo por que la querías.

- A la única que quiero es a ti Serena.- Darien le beso la frente.- Ahora vístete, te voy a llevar a casa.

- Si.- La joven tomo sus ropas y mientras Darien se vestía ella hacía lo mismo.

- Por cierto, y como te dije ante solo tienes un simple resfriado de temporada, pero quiero que te cuides mucho mi amor.

- Lo hare.

Darien la llevo hasta su coche, la ayudo a subirse y arranco, durante el trayecto la joven no dejaba de preguntarse cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, puesto que no habían quedado en nada y ciertamente Darien no parecía interesado en tener una relación con ella. ¿O si?

- Hemos llegado. . .- Le dijo él.- ¿Serena puedo hablar con tu madre?

- ¿Con mi madre?- Acaso él iba a decirle sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Si, si no te importa por favor.

- Bueno debe estar por llegar, pasa y espérala.

Serena le sirvió bocadillos y café al médico, estaba nerviosa, él bien podría decirle a su madre que lo había seducido, y seguramente su madre la castigaría.

- Darien. . .- La joven se sentó a su lado nerviosa.- ¿Que vas a hablar con mi madre?

- ¡Ya llegue Serena!- La voz de su madre acercándose impido una respuesta del hombre.- Oh hola doctor Chiba, que placer tenerlo aquí. ¿Ocurre algo malo con Serena?

- Si ella está bien, es solo un resfriado común.- El hombre se levantó.- Hay algo un poco más serio de lo que tengo que hablar con usted señora Tsukino.

Iba a intervenir pero su madre la mando a la cocina por una taza de té para ella, a lo cual no se pudo negar, de hecho solo quería huir de pues no tendría cara de mirar a su madre y admitir que se había acostado con Darien-

- ¿Serena puedes venir por favor?

- Ya voy mamá.- Tomo la tetera y la taza para su madre y camino como lo hacía un pobre condenado a la hoguera.- Aquí tienes madre.

- Siéntate hija tenemos que hablar un tema muy serio.

- Mamá yo. . .

- Serena el doctor Chiba me ha dicho que está enamorado de ti.- La interrumpió su madre para sorpresa de ella.- Y que cree que tú le correspondes, así que me ha pedido permiso para venir y visitarte aquí en casa y ser formalmente tu novio.

- ¿De verdad?- Dejo de mirar a su madre para mirar al objeto de su amor.- ¿Y tú que dices mamá?

- Bueno el doctor me parece un buen hombre y es joven, solo te lleva por ocho años, lo cual no hace mucha diferencia, además tú ya eres adulta y creo que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Yo quiero mucho a Darien mamá, lo he querido desde que lo conozco.- La joven sonrió al ver que Darien parecía relajarse.- Y si tú me dejas seré muy feliz de ser la novia de él.

- De ser así entonces no tengo mucho que decir, puedes tener a mi hija como tu novia Darien.

- Muchas gracias señora Tsukino.

- Oh querido dime mamá Ikuko.- La mujer mayor le sonrió.- Además hace tiempo que quería que te fijaras en mi hija.

- ¿De verdad?

- Siempre te veía tan solo, necesitado del cariño y mimos de una buena mujer, y sé que mi hija te cuidara bien.- La mujer se puso de pie y tomo su taza de té.- Bien iré a hacer la cena, los dejos solos.

Serena espero que su madre abandonara por completo la habitación para ir a los brazos de su médico favorito, el cual la beso a penas la tuvo cerca suyo.

- ¿De verdad soy tu novia?

- Si, lo eres.- La beso en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, en el mentón y por último en los labios.

Después de la cena mamá Ikuko se retiró a su cuarto a descansar encargándole a la joven que despidiera a su novio, Serena fue hasta la puerta de su casa con Darien, este la tenía entre sus brazos hasta que la temperatura de la noche comenzó a bajar.

- Hace frio, ya me voy, ve y acuéstate, toma los medicamente que te di.- Le indico él mostrando su faceta de profesional de la salud.

- Si doctor.

- Y mañana quiero que vayas a mi consulta después de las cinco.- Le dijo en tono sensual

- ¿Tiene otro tratamiento para mi doctor?

- Oh si señorita Tsukino, un tratamiento intensivo, se lo recetare por los próximos setenta años.

- Perfecto.

- Por cierto mi amor, el próximo mes se hará un festival en la comunidad.

- Si es el festival para celebrar el aniversario de su fundación.

- Quiero que vayas conmigo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia.

- Si mi amor.

Tras cerrar la puerta Serena corrió a su cuarto, iba a escoger el conjunto más sensual para su siguiente cita con el mejor médico que haya llegado a su vida.

Fin

Si han llegado hasta esta parte es porque quizá la historia les gusto, jijijiji, dejen Reviews si les gusto o si no le gusto, si quiere ver a Darien en otra profesión, como por ejemplo, policía, bombero u alguna otra que se les ocurra díganmelo y hare una historia, que tengan buenos días nos vemos en otro fics.


End file.
